


An Act of Kindness

by thatcowchopkid



Category: Cow Chop (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Death, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Monologue, can be read top to bottom or bottom to top, kinda abstract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcowchopkid/pseuds/thatcowchopkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did he have to drive me home..?<br/>If he hadn't...would everything be okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh NovaHD angst and feels...my speciality.

His name was Aleks and there will never be another man like him.  
  
It's his funeral today,  
  
And the images won't leave my head.  
  
He impaled his head on the broken window  
  
There was an accident.  
  
He drove me home from work one night;  
  
An act of kindness I'd never forget  
  
He always knew how to make me laugh, or pull my hair out in anger.  
  
We were in love  
  
And nobody knew  
  
To all of our friends, we just looked like two best friends  
  
But we knew better.  
  
When asked why he called me Jamie as opposed to James, he said he always nicknamed his friends  
  
We met 4 years ago and, from the day we met, I knew he was different.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, go back up...and read it from bottom to top. ;)


End file.
